1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball collecting device, in particular with respect to a ball collecting device with ball collecting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of people's living standards and attention of health, a variety of ball games, such as golf, tennis, table tennis, baseball and so on, has become one of the modern leisure activities. However, in conventional ball games, it is often needed to pick up balls distributed around the course during training or after the game or practice such that the balls can be collected together into a collection bucket. Therefore, in addition to paying attention on the ball games, athletes need to spend a lot of manpower, time and energy to collect the balls, which will unavoidably affect the training efficiency of the athletes and may even result in muscle soreness and other injuries due to repeatedly picking up the balls.
Currently, there is a technique used for collecting balls by rotating a ball collecting utensil. However, this kind of ball collecting utensil can only collect the balls in the specific area because of its size limitation. The user must scroll the ball collecting utensil backward and forward repeatedly to collect all of the balls, resulting in time and energy wasting.